Redpaw
Redpaw is a rather shy and more distant member of Tidalclan. This young femme is pretty much your every day apprentice, except for a couple secrets that she keeps hidden away. Current rper is вαяяєη. Appearance WIP History Though she doesn't really like to tell, I thinks it's necessary to reveal it since it does affect her personality greatly. Redpaw was born into a catnip litter, along with her two siblings. Their father left them before they were even born, leaving her mother to take care of them the best she could. Though her mother did love them, she didn't give them names for whatever reason. Redpaw had never figured this out. The kits did decide to chose names for themselves, however. This is when Redpaw got the name Red. Only four moons after birth, her mother left one day and never came back. Redpaw and her siblings waited in that hollow log they were born in for days, waiting for their mother to return. Eventually, they gave up on waiting, all assuming she was dead since the other option seemed impossible to the young kits. Thankfully, their mother had taught them some skills in order to survive. She taught them the bare minimum of hunting in fighting but it was enough to keep them alive. For the rest, they were on their own. The kits taught themselves and each other the rest of their needed survival skills, though they never became experts. Now, the kits lived pretty peacefully for three more moons. But on their seventh moon, a large forest fire broke out near where they were currently living. While running away, the kits got seperated from each other. Tiny Red was alone for the first time in her life. Up until this point, she had always been with her siblings but they were now nowhere to be seen. Lonely, cold, and terrified, Red then made the worst decision of her life. She met a tom who offered her a place to live for a while. Red quickly accepted the offer. Everything began to seem fine again for a while. The two young cats quickly became the best of friends, maybe even more. The end of her seventh moon is when it started. It began with a simple scratch on the young femme's back which was a supposed accident while they were wrestling. It soon grew into full-out abuse. Red was covered in bruises at all times now but she stayed with him. She believed this was just a faze, blinded by her love by the tom. Oh, how niave she was. What finally made her realize was the worst thing he could possibly do to the young femme. In the first days of her eighth moon, he attempted to r*** her. Thankfully, Red got away from him and ran. She ran and ran for days, not looking back. That's when she stumbled apon a clan. Tidalclan, to be exact. At first, she was hesitant about joining this clan. She was completely terrified by the thought of being near other cats again. Eventually, she made the decision to join them. Now, a new part of her life has begun. Hopefully, this will be much better than the old one.